


The Red King

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Blood, Gore, Mental Illness, its medieval times ok its gonna be a lil ableist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spoke softly, his voice dripping with amusement as he leaned towards the ginger man. “I’m not insane. Mad, maybe, but not insane.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red King

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the playlist whilst reading, it makes it all the more better.  
> http://8tracks.com/rayw00d/a-l-e-ad-k-ng

Ray grit his teeth, his breath billowing like steam in front of him. He looked up to the man sitting upon the throne and his grip on his sword tightened. The man did nothing but look down upon Ray and smirk, his icy eyes staring right through him.

“Ray.” His deep voice was as cold as the night air that surrounded the two. ”How am I _not_ surprised you were the cause of this rebellion.” He stood from his throne, a hand kept on his sword as he stared coldly at the younger man.

Ray glared at him, a murderous look in his eyes. “You asked for this, _Mad King_.” The venom dripped from his words. He adjusted his stance, his diamond sword gleaming in the moonlight as smoke billowed into the night sky above them. Screaming was heard in the distance, along with the clashing of swords.

The Mad King scowled at Ray as he descended the steps from his throne, drawing his sword. Ray stood his ground, his rose red cape falling behind him as the king stepped onto his level, his cracked crown shone in the light of the red torches surrounding the court. His blue eyes screamed madness as he stared at Ray, his sword pointed at his challenger.

“If you’re so confident on retrieving the crown for yourself,” The Mad King smirked. “Then come and get it.”

Ray took a deep breath, and glared at the older man, before running at him. The Mad King frowned as he easily deflected his attack, changing his stance to offense.

He charged, and Ray used his sword to block the attack, but his strength was not enough, and he fell over, the King kicking his sword across the room. Ray backed against the wall, his teeth bared.

“You cannot defeat the Mad King, Ray.” The King smirked at Ray, his blue eyes had a glint of red in them. He held his sword tip to the base of his throat, and Ray frowned at him. “It would be wise to give up now, I may spare you yet.”

Ray frowned at him, trying to think of what to do, before he lowered his head, accepting defeat. The King smiled at him, and lowered his sword foolishly. Ray smirked, and before he knew it, a dagger had been shoved into his gut. He looked down, only to see a red cape and dark hair. The Mad King coughed up blood onto Ray’s back as the dagger twisted inside his gut, sending a whole new wave of pain and blood.

“You little…” He muttered, before Ray pushed him to the ground, scarlet blossoming over his clothes. His crown fell from him head, rolling into the pool of blood forming around the former king. He looked into the eyes of the man who killed him, madness had filled them. He smirked as Ray grabbed his own sword, and held it over his head. He coughed again, blood staining his lips. “You’ve learned, _Rose_.”

Ray just grinned at him, blood had splattered onto his already red cape. “Only from the best, _My dear_.”

He swung the sword down, slicing through his neck cleanly, his head rolling away. It landed sideways in the puddle of blood, his blue eyes now dull and glazed over, half way into the back of his head. Blood had splattered everywhere, the dark stone floor being stained red.

Ray licked the blood from his face, savoring the copper taste. He stepped over his ex-lover’s body and head, before gently picking up the gold crown, now splattered with blood. His bloody hands left fingerprints on it, and he gingerly placed the crown atop his dark hair, his smiled never leaving his face, even as his two best friends ran in, only for one to run out at the sight of the old king’s head on the floor. The other stared at him in fear and disbelief, his own diamond sword covered in blood. Ray stared down at him, covered in blood that wasn’t his, grinning madly atop the throne.

“Ray… You…” The bear-man looked from the old king to his friend, who just looked at him with amusement.

Ray chuckled softly, watching as his blond friend came back into the throne room, staring at the head with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. “Michael, you’ve known for a _very_ long time what I’m capable of. Why act surprised now?”

The green clothed man just stared at the new king. “You said you weren’t going to kill him, Ray!”

Ray just smiled at his friend, hand resting on the bloody sword he had used to execute his ex-lover. “We all say things we don’t mean, Gavin.”

Two others burst into the throne room, each armed with swords, before stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the dead king. They looked up at Ray, who just grinned at them, madness in his eyes. They stared at him for a long time, before the one with a beard spoke up.

“You’re insane!” He yelled at the new king, “I thought we agreed we weren’t going to kill him!”

“Oh, Jack…” He spoke softly, his voice dripping with amusement as he leaned towards the ginger man. “I’m not insane. Mad, maybe, but not insane.”

Jack grit his teeth, about to yell again, before the other one put his hand on his shoulder.

“He’s gone, Jack. That isn’t Ray anymore.” The mustached man said, his blue eyes looking to the king, who sat back, the blood on his sword turning to a dark red as it dried. The cold air no long bothered them, and the sounds of fighting have long stopped. Only fires raged against the dark night sky.

“You’re right, Geoff. I’m not Ray.” He said, grinning wildly. “The Rose King has been long dead. The Mad King made sure of that years ago.”

He began to chuckled, before it escalated into a laugh, causing the others to look at him in fear as he gripped the arms of the golden throne tightly, throwing his head back. He breathed in, giving a final _haaaaa_ , before turning his head back to his friends. Michael had drawn his sword toward the Red King, Gavin was backing away, his eyes wide. Jack covered his mouth, shaking his head as Geoff just stood there, looking at him with his eyebrows knit together, his hand still on the other gent’s shoulder.

“I shall be known as _The Red King_ from now on.” He grinned, his dark eyes staring madly at his subjects, his eyes having a red glint in them. With his face still splattered with blood ,his eyes went from each one of his ‘friends’, before landing on Ryan’s cold dead body, still sitting in the drying pool of blood. He smiled once again, before speaking once more, his breath billowing into the cold night air along.

“ _Long live The Red King_.”


End file.
